


Slip Of The Tongue

by cloudmist



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaya makes the same mistake, twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Of The Tongue

Akaya pushed his hair out of his eyes as he finished his last lap. Twenty minutes into morning practice, and he was already sweating. He blamed it on the unseasonably hot weather. But his teammates were sweating even harder than he was, given that they had been there at least half an hour earlier.

It wasn’t really his fault that he overslept. Zaizen made him stay up late and play healer for him so he could grind in a video game. Plus, the heat made him sleepy. But he hadn’t expected anything less than laps from Sanada. The only kind of grinding Sanada did was grinding coffee beans, for his morning coffee, which he really needed because he probably got up at like five in the morning.

Akaya went to go grab his racquet when he heard Yukimura call him over. “Akaya!”

“Yes, captain?” He jogged over, eyeing Yukimura’s crossed arms with apprehension. Was Yukimura going to chew him out too?

“You were late for practice, correct?”

Akaya winced. “Yes…”

“Did you eat breakfast?”

He blinked in surprise. “Uh. No. Cause I was late.”

“There’s a banana and a sports drink in my bag. Go eat that and don’t be late again.” Yukimura ordered, though his expression was gentle.

Akaya smiled gratefully. “Ok. Thanks mom.” He froze mid-step. He searched Yukimura’s expression for something that would confirm or deny that he really just said what he thought he just said.

Marui’s laughter from the next court over told him he did.

“Oh my god Akaya, you called Yukimura mom!” Marui cackled, coming over to sling an arm around a mortified Akaya’s neck.

“S-Shut up!” Akaya squawked, his face beet red.

“Akaya, do you see me as a mother figure?” Yukimura asked, smiling serenely. Akaya thought he might pass out.

“Oh my god, that’s adorable,” Marui teased. “Are you going to start calling Sanada dad?” 

“Don’t be stupid,” Akaya snapped. A sudden clatter made them both jump. Sanada, who had been standing a couple feet away, looking disinterested, had dropped his racquet.

“I-I’m too young to be a father!” Sanada sputtered. “I can’t raise a child! Yukimura and I aren’t even married!”

“You don’t have to take it so seriously,” Akaya groaned.

“Sanada, are you suggesting something?” Yukimura asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I— What— No, I— Raising a child is a huge responsibility, and one I intend to take seriously!”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Yukimura told Sanada sincerely. Akaya couldn’t tell if he was making fun of him or not.

“Well, Akaya is the team baby,” Jackal said, coming over to ruffle Akaya’s hair.

“Am not!” Akaya protested, glaring at Marui when he snorted disbelievingly. “If anyone’s like my dad, it would be Jackal…” he mumbled. He immediately regretted it as Marui dissolved into a fresh fit of laughter. Sanada, who was still trying to impress upon Yukimura the magnitude of parenthood, froze. Jackal looked flattered.

“No! I just mean… because he’s always looking after me…” Akaya had the impression that he was digging himself into a hole. That didn’t actually sound like a bad idea right now.

“Akaya…”

“You don’t have to cry about it! Oh my god Jackal!”

“Hey, if Jackal’s the dad, am I the mom?” Marui asked.

“Definitely not,” Akaya and Jackal said firmly.

“Akaya!” Sanada suddenly roared, causing everyone to jump again. “What part of me is inadequate as a father?!”

“I told you, you don’t have to take it so seriously!”


End file.
